bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 2
The twelve-episode second series aired on 18 January 2007 and featured a number of new main characters; pupil Brett Aspinall, school benefactor Roger Aspinall and school secretary Davina Shackleton. A portion of the soundtrack in series two was provided by Cornish band, Thirteen Senses. Plot On 4 January 2007, BBC One began advertising the second series as coming soon. It began airing on BBC One Scotland on 14 January 2007 and in the rest of the UK on 18 January 2007. The series featured the return of Lorna, following her attempted suicide at the end of Series 1 (she was not seen jumping into the water until the beginning of Series 2). This came as a shock to Tom and Izzie, who were expecting their first child together, until Izzie lost the baby after falling over during an argument with Lorna. Lorna realises Tom isn't the one for her, and that her MS and her career are making her life too stressful. She walks out of the school partway through a lesson. She re-unites Izzie and Tom, before committing suicide rather than living on with MS. In the last episode of the second series, Izzie sees Jack being attacked, and she gets stabbed trying to intervene. With only Jack there with her, and no one around, Izzie dies in his arms. Other notable storylines in Series 2 of the show include the arrival and departure of prospective school benefactors Roger Aspinall and Jerry Preston, drug addict Maxine Barlow, who Steph Haydock accommodated, the (unrelated) drug dealing by Ma and Jed Seddon, the alcoholism of trainee teacher Russell Millen, and the bullying of Mika Grainger by fellow pupil Leigh-Ann Galloway. Main Cast Staff *Phillip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen, the cynical Head of English *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell, the caring Head of Pastoral Care *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson, a popular yet confused English Teacher *Camilla Power as Lorna Dickey, a depressed English Teacher who is suffering from MS (Until Episode 10) *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock, a flamboyant yet caring French Teacher who fosters Maxine *Jill Halfpenny as Izzie Redpath, a popular Drama Teacher and busy mum to Mika and Chlo *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer, the Head Teacher who is determined to improve Waterloo Road *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman, the Deputy Head from a privileged background *Christine Tremarco as Davina Shackleton, the school secretary *Nick Sidi as Roger Aspinall, the school benefactor *Stuart Graham as Russell Millen, an ex police officer and newly qualified teacher with a drinking problem (Episode 7 only) *Gary Whitaker as Maxine's stepfather Kevin Hurst, the local serial attempted rapist, who started working in the school kitchen to get close to young girls (Episode 5 to 6) Pupils *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles, a rebellious student with eyes only for Chlo *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger, a student who is blinded by her love for Donte *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger, a kind girl, struggling with cyber bullying *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant, a loud mouth with a heart of gold *Tom Payne as Brett Aspinall, a wealthly and clever student who is used to getting his own way, the son of school benefactor Roger Aspinall *Ellie Paskell as Maxine Barlow, a troubled student who is struggling to over come much adversity *Holly Matthews as Leigh-Ann Galloway, an insecure bully *Daisy Wignell as Holly Tattersall, and friend of Chlo *Zeriozha Annika (Credited as Zeriozha Burt-Skeete) as Celine Dixon, a friend of Leigh-Ann who falls victim to serial attacker Kevin Hurst *Holliday Grainger as Stacey Appleyard, a young girl who becomes infatuated with Tom Clarkson and is later attacked by Kevin Hurst (Episode 5 to 10) *Recce Noi as Noel Parkin, a pupil who tries sell Maxine drugs (Episode 8 only) *Jack O'Connell as Dale Baxter, a pupil who struggles with Overactive Bladder Syndrome (Episode 9 only) Others *Craig Fitzpatrick as Lewis Seddon, a former pupil who lurks around causing trouble with his gang *Mikey North as Helmsley, a member of Lewis' gang (Episode 2 to 6) *Robert Beck as Terry Appleyard, Stacey's father (Episode 8 only) *Paul Birchard as Jerry Preston, an American fundamentalist Christian who Roger Aspinall brings in to attempt to take over the school (Episode 11 to 12) *Michael Keogh as Jed Seddon, a drug dealer who is Lewis's uncle (Episode 11 to 12) *Kathryn Hunt as Gemma 'Ma' Seddon, a drug dealer who is Lewis's aunt and Jed's wife (Episode 11 to 12) *Robert Angell as Nigel Hinchcliffe, the Chair of Governors (Episode 5 and 9) Episode List Category:Series Category:On DVD